


I'll be yours if you be mine

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are mine,” she panted and raked her fingers through his thick hair, her nails lightly scratching. “And we only have each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be yours if you be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: everyone who isn't us is an enemy

When Odin vented his fury, he stood there with clenched fists and tightened jaw. She watched from the side with a closed expression, feeling more than a few glances flicker towards her. Like her husband, she did not cower but held her head high. It is for her sake that they have forgiven him (whatever that might mean) for the trouble caused with Idunn. Forgiven but not forgotten. She straightened her spine and when he looked at her she gave the faintest of nods.

They were dismissed, pairing off or in groups and leaving them alone in the golden hall. He strolled over to her with a smile on his face but she saw how strained it was. She did not speak until they were inside their home and then she surprised him by kissing him. He had expected her to shun him for a while much like the others but, again, he had misjudged her.

“You,” she said between hot kisses over his mouth, “You will be our ruin.”

He fisted his hand in her soft hair and pulled her head back, mouth moving down her neck, making her shiver. One of her arms wound around his shoulders whilst the other gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. His mouth came back to hers and she bit his lip hard. He made a low growl of pain and pressed her body between the wall and himself so that her ribs might have cracked under the force. She gasped and he eased off a little and her tongue soothed his swollen lip.

“Why do you not hate me, Sigyn?” He asked her roughly, tugging at her clothes till he could touch her skin. Beautiful skin that held endless fascination for him.

“You are mine,” she panted and raked her fingers through his thick hair, her nails lightly scratching. “And we only have each other.”

He buried his face against her neck, breathed her in and understood her words. She had bound him to her and it would always be them and then everyone else.  


End file.
